fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gyrohem (Verse)
Summary A Collection of Mer series... This verse was created by NoteTheSmartOne, but was added to the wiki by user Xmark12 on June 8, 2016. ("Gyrohem" is a temporary title, and everything else here. Expect changes on the powers, characters, and names of this verse) Verse Theme About the Verse This verse tells a story of a planet. A planet by the name of Gyrohem. A world of fantasy, of power... and of war. Gyrohem is different from ordinary planets. It is 10x larger than Earth, but it has the exact same gravity as it. What is unique about this planet though, is that everything is "tougher". For instance, a mountain in Gyrohem would need a planet buster, in our terms, to even destroy it. The actual creation of Gyrohem is unknown to mortals. Each culture, religion, and species say different things, and the ones who did know mysteriously vanish... The universe, much like ours, is full of mystery, but at the same time, curiosity. There are multiple races and creatures of this world, but there is one one race that "rules" over Gyrohem. These beings are "Supernaturals". They look nearly identical to that of a regular human, but they are ones with extraordinary power... the power to manipulate "Aura". Aura Aura... Many don't know where it came from. Some say ones beyond us blessed it upon Gyrohem and it's inhabitants. Some say the being known as the Core granted it with it's "eternal" power. But, nevertheless, it is still something that's beyond Gyrohem's citizens, and their understanding. It's everywhere from the mountains, to the grass, and to the beings that roam the lands. But, there is only one race that can control Aura to a near perfect degree: Supernaturals. Aura 'coats' the user, protecting everything on the outside of their bodies like a shield. It also is tied to a unique 'force', that allows them to preform unnatural, but powerful abilities. The most basic Aura abilities Supernaturals learn at a young age is pain negation, pouring some of their Aura into an object, make it stronger or have an ability, essentially creating an "Aura Weapon", enhancing their physical capabilities, healing or regenerating their Aura after a fatal blow, and to conjure up energy-like attacks. A Supernatural that is older and more experienced on the other hand can preform much more devastating feats. They are able to achieve powers such as durability negation, projecting a world from their mind, creating inescapable illusions, attack non-physical beings, and if strong enough, can even attack concepts. There is next to no limit to what an experienced or talented Supernatural can do. With all of these powers, comes an explanation on how one is able to do such feats. Aura is the manifestation of the soul, projected onto the world as a Supernatural's shield. But, it is not the 'force' that gives them their powers. Instead, it is the thing called "Willpower" that bless Supernaturals with such abilities. Willpower is exactly what it is: Power that's created with your will. Imagine it like a lucid dream: you can do practically anything inside of it. Willpower is the exact same thing. As long as one is 'determined' enough to do something, they'll be able to achieve it. It is an ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. Every power that a Supernatural has, whether it be an inexperienced Aura user or an experienced one, is all from their Willpower, whether they know it or not. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Power of this Verse This verse is fairly powerful, sporting the lowest being animals/creatures that could rip up buildings, all the way to city level Aura users as low tiers, mountain to moon level mid tiers, all the way up to planet, universal and even a few hyperversal level high-tiers. But, that's only if a Supernatural has Aura. Without it, a Supernatural would practically be a regular human. Note that this is all if an Aura user, or a creature from Gyrohem would arrive on Earth. This series has a multitude hax that hinge on the usage of Aura, the most notable ability being Willpower. With Willpower, an higher tier Aura user is able to manifest practically anything they want, the more 'determined' they are. They would be able to be resistant to all forms of attack and hax, control probability, space, time, and concepts, bend reality to their whims, and much more, depending on what they are able to manifest with their 'determination'. Some examples of high tier Aura users would be Abyssion, a conquer who has multiple heat-based attacks that are all infinitely hotter than the sun, Delta, Abyssion's son and general, is able to imagine a plane of existence of his own, and project it onto the world, and Linx Rifelson, who's punches completely ignore durability. Finally, there are the "Three God Blades". Each blade harbors abilities such as cutting through dimensions, ignoring durability, and erasing anything it cuts from existence. On top of that, the user will not be harmed by the effects of the blades, and could also augment the weight and the size of each weapon. All of the god blades are unbreakable, and only very high level reality warping on a near infinite-dimensional scale can break, or erase them. These blades were forged by the "Soul" of Gyrohem, its protector... the Core. The "Soul" of Gyrohem The Core is the strongest known being currently on Gyrohem, and the thing that keeps the planet from corrupting its Hyperverse: The Aethur. It's what keeps it unique from other planets, and its one and only goal is to protect it by all means necessary, and that's it. The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once somebody dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it. In truth, nobody really "dies" in Gyrohem, as long as the Core is still alive, in mortal terms. As long as it was created by the Core, that 'thing' will never "die", just simply reincarnate as another 'thing' at random. An animal in one life could become a Supernatural in another life, for instance. But, there are other entities even beyond the Core... 『　　』 Supporters / Opponents Supporters: CrossverseCrisis (One of the things i like about this verse is the use of willpower being an actual ability to use, which reminds me of my verse's idea and concept of it but different from here.) ExerciseDancefloors (It reminds me of my own verse) FateAlbane (The characters look pretty well developed to me and they usually have a good amount of thought put in their histories and also their powers, most of the time. Also, the overall idea for the verse is very nice, so it took my interest.) Opponents: Neutral: Character Tiers (WARNING: These are not all of the characters!) (In order of strongest to weakest) God Tier: The Core High Tier: Zaunig Linx Rifelson Abyssion "Dragon of the South-East" Shiryu Rain (Could likely be higher than this spot) The Three Protectors Omen Rifelson Delta Naphadyl The Shiryu Sisters Mid Tier: Mythical Dragon Scythalis Mythical Dragon Akavarn Mythical Dragon Kov Mythical Dragons Sage of the Elements Blood Beasts Zoey Lockins Arc Lanistar Waver Ushi Creature of the Elements Low Tier: Creator of Dungeons The Kaing Nature General Tenshiko King Hakumae Ergo Ra-Beasts (Dangerous creatures or powerful summons are under this category. They're usually gigantic. Examples are Dragons, Elementals, and Colossi) Guards/Soldiers (Is heavily trained in using Aura) A Trained Aura User Yuuto A Common Bandit or Thief (Most likely would have more weapons/experience than a regular Citizen) Eleina Rifelson Yoshimitsu Rifelson Qa-Beasts (Weak to average summons such as an Aura Wolf or a small Golem. Usually used to protect buildings) A Common Person/Citizen/Noble/King (Fluctuates either above Eleina Rifelson or the spot it is right now) Ka-Beasts (Regular animals such as bears, lions, dogs, cats, and rabbits) Humans/Other Beings: Note' ' Frin (Work in progress) Trivia and Notes * The center of Gyrohem cannot be "destroyed", as it is where the Core resides. It has the same "durability" as it as well, since it's tied to the planet. But, if planet gets damaged, the Core will not feel anything, as it does not have the concept of "pain". * The Core was created by a higher being, but it is unknown how or for what reason. But, what is know is that the Core is tied to the planet, and cannot go anywhere else unless Gyrohem, or it's Hyperverse, is facing peril. * Omen Rifelson's original role was supposed to be the emperor of the "Overworld" of Gyrohem, and Abyssion's original role was supposed to be the emperor of the "Underworld", and every year, they would clash. This was the original idea pitched by NoteTheSmartOne. * "Willpower" and "Aura" was not created by the Core, but instead, the one that created it. * Most Supernaturals and creatures fall under the "Low Tier" section. In-fact, 80% of everyone on Gyrohem are "Low Tier". * If the Core perceives you as a threat to Gyrohem, but not powerful enough to be a threat to the Core itself, it would just send the Three Protectors after you. * The setting and 'look' of Gyrohem is that of a combination between renaissance and steampunk combined with magic. Swords and weapons of the sort are still being used because of how easy they can be turned into something called an "Aura Weapon". Complex things such as trains and guns are nearly impossible to be turned into those things, and only ones with more experience with their Aura can do so. But, most choose not to because they believe in the "traditional" ways instead of technology, so there's a small separation between the ones who want to advance, and the ones who want to stick to the original, more "simple", way of life. * Aura weapons/tools/etc are technically "separate entities". Essentially, an Aura user could pour some of their Aura into a tool, or anything not complex such as a wall. This allows Aura users to create unique inventions such as notifying if a stranger entered a building without permission and such. Eventually, the Aura user could regenerate the Aura it gave to the object, but the object cannot obtain more Aura unless the Aura on it breaks/runs out, like a regular Aura user. * It is possible to make an Aura tool that allows the user to teleport anything to another universe, or possibly multiverse if it's strong enough. Only very experienced Aura users can achieve such a feat. That, or you'll have to be extremely talented, such as Naphadyl, who was able to create one only after a year of studying it, or Note, who was able to replicate one in nearly a week. * Natural landforms or objects such as mountains are more durable than man-made ones such as a brick wall, because it already has natural Aura protecting them. If you break that natural object, you essentially broke the Aura on it. The only way to make a man-made thing more durable is if you pour new Aura into it. But, most of the population on Gyrohem has low Aura levels, so they can't pour much into an object. Only a few cities and unique areas have complete "Aurafied" buildings and such. Without that, structures would have the exact same durability as if they were on Earth. * The Core has stated that there is a sort of "hierarchy" between the higher-dimensions of the Gyrohem Hyperverse. AP for regular characters if they were on Gyrohem (AKA Gyrohem AP) Low Tier Room/Small Building level = Below Average Human level on Gyrohem * Examples: Ka-Beasts, the weakest of Supernaturals, children Building level = Average Human level on Gyrohem * Examples: Certain Ka-Beasts, a common citizen, Eleina Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson, Qa-Beasts, common bandits or thieves City Block level = Athlete level on Gyrohem * Examples: Yuuto, trained Aura users Multi-City Block level = Street level on Gyrohem * Examples: Trained guards or soldiers, Ra-Beasts, Ergo, King Hakumae Town level = Wall level on Gyrohem * Examples: General Tenshiko, the Kaing Nature City level = Room/Small Building level on Gyrohem * Examples: Creator of Dungeons Mid Tier Mountain level = Building level on Gyrohem * Examples: Creature of the Elements, Waver Ushi, Arc Lanistar, Zoey Lockins Island level = City Block level on Gyrohem * Examples: Blood Beasts Country level = Multi-City Block level on Gyrohem * Examples: Sage of the Elements Continent level = Town level on Gyrohem * Examples: Nameless Mythical Dragons Moon level = City level on Gyrohem * Examples: Mythical Dragon Kov, Mythical Dragon Akavarn, Mythical Dragon Scythalis High Tier (Past this section is where the Core would perceive you as a threat to Gyrohem) Planet level = Mountain level on Gyrohem * Examples: The Shiryu Sisters, Naphadyl Large/Multi-Planet level = Island level on Gyrohem * Examples: Linx Rifelson (Base), Omen Rifelson (Base), "Dragon of the South-East" (Base) Star level = Country level on Gyrohem * Examples: Linx Rifelson (Kurai Form), Abyssion (Base) Solar System level = Continent level on Gyrohem * Examples: Omen Rifelson (Kurai Form) Multi-Solar System level = Moon level on Gyrohem * Examples: Linx Rifelson (Blood Form), Omen Rifelson (Aura Form) Galaxy level = Planet level on Gyrohem * Examples: N/A Multi-Galaxy level = Large/Multi-Planet level on Gyrohem (This is how much it would take to actually destroy Gyrohem completely) * Examples: N/A The rest from here are the exact same as the regular tiering system. Spin-Off Ideas (WARNING: All of these are non-canon!) The Split: The Core gets sent into another universe, lost most of its power, and is now... a teenage girl..? EEEEHHHH?!?!?!? This completely ruins the magical and mysterious tone of the whole series! >n< Follow the adventures of the all-powerful God living a new life and grasping its meaning as a regular citizen in a (relatively) regular world! Get ready, because hilarity will ensue! Characters from the main series will also arrive in this wacky fun adventure! Original Concept: The original ideas for Gyrohem! Omen is the emperor of the "overworld", and Abyssion is the emperor of the "underworld"! It's time for battle. It's time for war!!! Expect some personality and power changes in this series, since this is the original concept. For instance: Omen is actually Lawful Good in his prime instead of Chaotic Neutral, and his Aura Form is renamed to Emperor Form. Goals For The Verse * Get all of the characters their own pages * Make Arc Lanistar have time manipulation * Make Mythical Dragon Kov have black hole creation/manipulation * Add that all Mythical Dragons can teleport instantly in their profiles when made * Add ranking system by how much destructive power one has for the verse/in-verse armies * Note for the future: Shiryu Kiria & Shiryu Lishia are the Shiryu sisters' names * Add more justifications/explanations to each of the characters, and add more detail & depth to their personalities and appearance(s). Music: Aura (Essentially Gyrohem's Main Theme) Category:Verses Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:The Collection of Mer Verses